Wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, handheld PDAs, and the like, are now capable of supporting a variety of applications for performing a range of functions such as navigation, web-browsing, electronic books, and the like. For convenience and portability, such mobile devices are also progressively becoming smaller in physical size. It is, however, often inconvenient to use the small screen provided on a mobile devices for extended periods of time or for viewing minute details.
It would be desirable to use the functionality of a wireless communication devices such as the GPS navigation and mapping functions or web-browsing function using an accessory that has both input and output functionality and a screen larger than the wireless communication device screen.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.